


Eternal Flight

by DarklyDreaming



Series: Eternal Flight [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Past, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Build, f/m - Freeform, w.i.p.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyDreaming/pseuds/DarklyDreaming
Summary: One man faced with the darkness of an eternity alone.One woman thinking she's lost he chance at happiness Eternal.When two worlds Collide... sparks fly in the dead of night.





	Eternal Flight

_It's cold tonight. At least, so the humans would say. I haven't really felt anything for several of their lifetimes now. Days pass, months, years, and here I remain, always the same, always alone. Sure, I suppose it is cold, but without a reason to traverse the world, to travel outside of my home, there isn't really a reason to acknowledge it, to play by the charade of the mortal life. That thought aside, it's hard to feel the chill of the night when your blood flows slowly, or not at all._

  Jarek's eyes slipped over the city-scape flowing out beneath him with a mix of sadness and boredom. Each night he sat atop the roof of his condo, watching the people below, living out their lives together, clinging to what little they had, to their mortality, while he remained alone. These days he could not really remember why he had chosen to live in such a crowded city. San Francisco as the humans called it was a loud, dirty place, full of it's own problems, but the hushed lull of the crowds below, the cars, sirens, everything turned into a dull hum after a time, when most of what you did was sleep. Slowly, golden eyes slipped closed, as he listened to the world, his waist length, unbound, raven black tresses blowing about his bare upper body, the pale tan skin glistening in the light of the full moon, unmarred by mark or blemish, save the long, thick tattoos of black feathered wings running down from the curve of his shoulder blades to tuck neatly under the waistband of his snug fitting, black leather pants. From where he sat on the rooftop, the low riding trousers blended his lower body into the shadows that surrounded him.

  The soft clunk of a thick soled boot rattled the silence of the rooftop as he stood, raising knee and setting foot against the edge of the roof, leaning down onto said knee to look down again, his eyes sliding open. Tilting his head, his golden eyes flashed with amusement. The scent of something familiar clung to the breeze that caressed his features. Fear. The wind carried the strong scent of fear to him above the rest of the night. This scent was different however, from the usual night fright that these humans had, when the shadows engulfed the world in their dark embrace. This was tinged with sadness, and longing. It was something he had smelled before, a scent he knew all too well. Closing his eyes, he tracked the scent along the wind, focusing in on it's source, letting the chill of the night speak to him, revealing it's secrets. The scent was coming from the bridge. Whispering into the darkness., words uttered but never heard, carried away by the breeze, Jarek stepped backwards, his body enveloped in the shadows of the night.

  Below the main roadway, perched on a steel girder was a small, petite figure, staring down into the choppy waters of the bay. It was wintertime, and below the waters crashed against the beams that held the cities star attraction above the waves. Sniffling, the figure stood, precariously close to the edge. Materializing silently from the shadows behind the figure, Jarek realized with a slight smirk that it was a woman. Thousands of people stood on this bridge like this.. throwing away their lives for one petty human thing or another. Silently he watched and waited. The crimson hoody she wore clung to her frame, damp with perspiration, though by no means snug fitting. He judged that it was likely not originally hers. She was holding onto the metal behind her with both hands, but her body was hanging out over the water. Quietly he watched as the figure leaned further out, a small picture floating from her hand into the liquid death of the bay below. He couldn't help but wonder at the young girl's reasoning behind this. The picture had been of a young woman, he assumed her, and a young man, embracing. The edges were burnt. He surmised she had been somehow scorned by a lover. Leaning back against the steel behind him, his bare chest and crossed arms reflecting the moon's cool light.

  The girl before him seemed oblivious to everything from the rumbling traffic that rattled the Golden Gate over them, to the fact that she had a silent watcher so close to her in her time of darkness. She watched the picture as it floated away, spiraling down into the dark rushing water below her. She continued to watch until the partially burned features were well beyond her sight. A soft whimper flitted past frostbitten lips as she removed one hand from the railing, slowly, meticulously, like she was prying it free. Turning her sapphire gaze to the other hand, still oblivious of the one whom shadowed her, she stared at it for a moment, like it was some foreign object, and not part of her form. Slowly, one by one, pale fingers released from the cold steel of the bridge. Her arms extended behind her, as if she was some great and beautiful bird about to take flight, wings spread and waiting for a good updraft to carry her away. Her heart was beating quickly, and it caused his mouth to water, despite himself, and his excitement to spark. Her fear filled his senses, and it called to him, beckoned the animal within him to rush forth, and yet, still he merely watched. Her heart continued to race, as she whimpered out a soft goodbye, barely intelligible in the roar of their surroundings. She gave a gentle push with her legs, launching herself forward, off into the night sky, where she seemed to hover momentarily, before gravity stole her and she was sucked downward.

  Whether it was for the easy meal, or something more, Jarek could not have said, as he stepped forwards, launching himself after the girl. Six foot long, black seraph like wings unfolded from the shadows on either side of the male, letting loose a soft whooshing sound as they expanded, halting the girl's descent as two thick, muscular arms wrapped around her form, carrying her upwards. Jarek sighed softly in the youth's ear as he flew, carrying the girl towards his home. He couldn't help but feel the blood-lust that blossomed further within him, the excitement flowing through his thick veins, his forsaken soul to the point of pure eroticism in the thrill of the hunt.

  The adrenaline rush seemed to be too much for the girl, the sudden feeling of rising through the air was too much on her senses and she fainted briefly. Her head bobbed against his chest limply as they rose into the air, soaring above the bay, the bridge, and the city. Her skin flushed and warm against that of her would-be savior. Barely able to open her eyes, she caught glimpses of large, expanding, black feathered wings.

  _“The Angel.. of Death...”_ She croaked softly, before her body went limp, lost to unconsciousness once more.

  Chuckling, he shook his head, pulling the girl into a different hold, tucking one arm around her torso, the other scooping up underneath her knees, wrapping around her and drawing her closer. Something within him was struck by those words, and momentarily, the blood-lust ebbed. _“It's been a long while since anyone has called me Angel, child.”_ His deep, thick baritone purred, soothing the girl as he pulled up, his chest muscles flexing slightly as the wings flapped once, twice, before folding behind him as he landed on the condo's expansive balcony. Glancing towards the pool, he shook his head, taking the girl inside instead, his wings shimmering, seeming to evaporate into nothingness behind him as he walked inside. Laying her upon the couch, he took pause, wondering what to do with her. What to do with a girl whom believes she has nothing to live for? He watched her with a slight grin written across his features as he thought of the possibilities.

  His condo was kept warm, his most recent cover being a wealthy prodigy of a family from England, a millionaire that had moved to the states, to stay here in San Francisco. His condo was well taken care of, and his business was never questioned, as long as everyone got payed, which he ensured. In fact, he owned the whole building below, Only taking the top three floors for himself, and whatever guests he entertained. The floors below that where rented out to the wealthy public, further ensuring his cover story. Many of his tenants and workers thought him a bit eccentric, but what they didn't know didn't cause them to disappear. The heat that was kept on, during the winter months, was a noticeable change from the outside air, and the difference in temperature had her shifting slightly, curling against the cushions. His thoughts were broken as she coughed, whimpering as deep sapphire orbs fluttered open, and glanced about the lavish living room. Turning her gaze, she studied the shirtless man's face. The strangeness of the flight had not been entirely lost upon her, but she assumed there would be much unfamiliar upon dying.

  Her heart rate slowed as her body heated up, the thrumming pulse churning life's liquid nectar through her youthful features, evaporating the cold from her cheeks. Coughing softly again, she sat up, but moved no further.

  Eyes ever watchful upon her, Jarek tilted his head slightly, leaning against the wall. There was an exotic look about his features, but other than the wild tinge, he looked much like an other attractive, muscular male, that could stand to see a bit more sunlight. “What is your name child?” His deep purr echoed from within.

  Her eyes wandered the room for a moment in bewilderment as she pondered where the chances of fate had brought her. Firm pink lips finally parted to whisper out, “Kayla” Her heart raced and her breathing increased as she realized that she still had a heartbeat, which could only mean that she wasn't dead, at least, not yet. Was she dreaming? _“You Flew..”_ She blurted without pause, the words tumbling out before she could will them silent. Taking her hands, she swiped away loose strands of blonde hair from her eyes. Her hood had fallen sometime during the flight, and one could see long, thick, pale blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, save for where a few loose strands tickled at her face. Much of the rest of her body was difficult to discern however, with such baggy clothing on.

  “Kayla... Hmm. A pleasure then, Kayla.” Tilting his head in a slight nod of respect, he chuckled. The deep sound reverberating around the room. “Indeed, I did.” Pushing off the wall, he walked across the room, pulling a blanket from the linen closet. When his back was turned, the thick, black lines that traced across his back seemed to move as he did, the feathers of the wings seeming to twitch and ruffle slightly on the flesh of his skin.Turning to face Kayla again, he watched her intently with golden eyes full of interest. “Why did you jump Kayla?” Walking over, he handed the blanket to her, before stepping back, still looking down at her.

  “T-Thanks....” She murmured, taking the blanket and immediately wrapping herself up in it. The question caused her to pause, her eyes closing. This was strange. She couldn't be dreaming, it felt too real. The pain, the sorrow, the cold. But people didn't fly. Maybe she had been drugged? No.. She had been home alone.. and then gone to the bridge... or had she? The confusion took a firm hold of her mind, and she remained silent for a long time, before murmuring “I don't know... It... Hurts...”

  He tilted his head, walking over and sitting down on the couch next to her, his boots thunking against the hardwood floor. “What hurts so much that you would end such a young life? You only get one, you know.” He watched her, gauging his words carefully, curious, but noting with considerable ease that her mind seemed to be at the breaking point, simply from her rescue. Perhaps he should have simply finished her life for her, as she seemed to want to do.

  She was quiet for a moment, still watching him, though her eyes had grown dull, lifeless, as she thought. Was this the afterlife? Was he here to judge her final acts as a human being upon the earth? “Tommy.. and Lisa....” She murmured, softly, barely audible. “She took him from me..” She sniffled, burring herself deeper within the blanket. “And now they're both dead.” Jarek blinked, before nodding, indicating she should go on. Words began to pour forth, slowly at first, then tumbling out, rambling on. “Tommy was my boyfriend, he said we would be together forever.. we had been together for for years already... Lisa was my best friend.” She whimpered softly. He nodded again, beginning to get the grasp of the situation. “They went out last night, Tommy's mom said they should have been home by ten. The cops found the car this morning. They where both dead. The cops don't know how yet, I'm a suspect.. cause of me an Tommy... “ Her eyes squeezed shut and she shook. “I have nothing left to live for....”

  Those words spoke to him in more ways than one, the deep, desperate plea to be done with this life, lingering on the air as it rolled from her sorrowful voice. He was torn. Should he end her life, doing her a favor, it seemed, or should he embrace her? Either way, he knew he would not forget her soon. There was something about this girl, something about the way her eyes looked, silently pleading with him, the way she curled up into his blankets, and earlier in his arms, as if he was her only shelter. Something clicked, within his very core. “Kayla, I would like you to stay with me, for a little while... If, at the end of this time, you feel like you want to perish, I will not stand in your way, or hold you back. I want to show you a life worth experiencing. “

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is up, YAY! I hope you enjoyed it, and ah, look forwards to more!


End file.
